Tweet Talk
by Terrahfry
Summary: Addy's bored, Jeff's irritated, Mor's hysterical, Matt's trying to get in on it, Shanny's watching. & they all could get sumthing done if they could only stop tweeting :P M/M SLASH! Major AU, OOC. Just for giggles & out of boredom. Hints at Jeff/Addy & Matt/Mor.


**Okay, b/c I was bored one nite, this popped into my head. Totally fake convos between wrestlers on Twitter. The convos are fake, the links are fake (and some of the names have been faked) the insanity is real, lol. Okay, I dunno what I was doing, just my muses being silly is what Imma blame. Okay, Jeff, Matt, Shanny, Jeri, Hurricane, Mizzie, Morrie, all have Twitter accounts. Sadly, Addy don't, but Imma give him one in here ;) This was just for stupidity and fun. It's slashy and perverted of course. And other than some talk of rape, bondage, spankage, and perversion, it's not so bad. Pairings; Jeff/Adam, Matt/Mor. Major AU, OOC. I rated it 'M' just in case. But it's nothing graphic. And unlike Twitter, it reads top to bottom, so there's no confusion.  
**

**I don't own them and I can't hack their Twitter accounts to make them sound this gay :P **

**

* * *

Tweet Talk;  
Chapter one/ 'Bored'  
Rating; M/ L, (adult content, talk of rape, stalking, talks of hottub action, a bored Edge, an aggravating Shanny, an irritated Jeff, a horny JoMo and an agitating Miz)**

**TheRatedRBrand** Gunna try this thing. Jeffy sez I might have fun.  
_12:30 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand** Ugh! I'm bored! Jeffy lied to me! (pouts)  
_12:35 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand **What 2 say, what 2 say... I am awesome!  
_12:40 PM March 13 via web_

**mikethemiz** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Hey that's my catchphrase, get ur own!!  
_12:43 PM March 13 via UberTwatter_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**mikethemiz **Nuh-uh, it was mine and Christian's first. U stole it from us!  
_12:46 PM March 13 via web_

**mikethemiz** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Whatever edge, ur just jealous  
_12:48 PM March 13 via UberTwatter_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**mikethemiz **I'm jealous? I'm jealous? What have I got to be jealous of? The fact that you are trying to be Jericho? Or that you have Big Show  
_12:53 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand **_at_**mikethemiz **doing your dirty work, eh, Mizzie?  
_12:54 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**mikethemiz **I am a multi time champion. I've held more titles than you've been on reality shows, chumpstain. If anything, you're jealous of me!  
_12:55 PM March 13 via web_

**mikethemiz** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **ur a Hardy boy bitch. I'm not jealous of that  
_12:58 PM March 13 via UberTwatter_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**mikethemiz **(twitches) I'm not.. ugh.. shut up, Mizanin! (folds arms)  
_1:oo PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand **So bored!!!!!!!  
_1:05 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand** It's hot today. I feel all sticky.  
_1:07 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRealMorrison** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Jeff's fault?  
_1:08 PM March 13 via EchoFuck_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**TheRealMorrison **Not this time...  
_1:10 PM March 13 via web_

**MATTHARDYBRAND **New entry guys!! htp:((butt,ly/^S13FU Plz Comment, favorite, and RT.. I have something very special cumming 4 u guys SOON!  
_1:10 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheRatedRBrand** (gasps) Tell me Matty didn't put the video up where Shannon tied me to that tree in my underwear?!  
_1:13 PM March 13 via web_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Hey! You looked hott!  
_1:14 PM March 13 via TwitLicker_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**TheShannonBrand **That's not the point, Moore! You doused me with ice water!  
_1:16 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**TheShannonBrand **In the dead of winter!  
_1:17 PM March 13 via web_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Boo-whoo! Big baby!  
_1:18 PM March 13 via TwitLicker_

**TheRatedRBrand **He did! That rat bastard posted it! Ugh, Matty!  
_1:23 PM March 13 via web_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Payback for ruining my hottub!  
_1:25 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **We did NOT ruin it! We made it better!  
_1:26 PM March 13 via web_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Yeah! BesidesYouHave  
10 hottubs, MatthewMooreHardy_  
1:29 PM March 13 via txt_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** 11 ;) RT _at_**JEFFHARDYBRAND:** Yeah! BesidesYouHave  
10 hottubs, MatthewMooreHardy  
_1:30 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheRatedRBrand** (blinks) WTF is Jeff going on about bending trees? I love him, but sumtimes I dun get him.  
_1:36 PM March 13 via web_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Well,MaybeYourNotSupposedTo,Edge......  
_1:38 PM March 13 via txt_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **I'mAnEnigma  
_1:39 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheRatedRBrand **Bored!! Jeffy won't play w/ me! I'm lonely! Addy needs some love too!  
_1:45 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Matty, make Jeffy cum play wit me!  
_1:46 PM March 13 via web_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Play with yourself, Edge. (gets out camera)  
_1:47 PM March 13 via TwitLicker_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Matty! Shanny's stalking me again! I see him outside my window!  
_1:50 PM March 13 via web_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Matty! Addy's being elusive again. Make him open his curtains!  
_1:52 PM March 13 via txt outside Edge's window_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** (sighs) I'll ask all you wonderful fans to please look over my idiot friends. Thank you.  
_1:53 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheRatedRBrand** I know! I wanna go to the park! Imma make Jeffy take me!  
_1:58 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRealMorrison** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Hey, Matt. Meet me in the hottub in 10 minutes. Immabout to blow ya mind.  
_1:58 PM March 13 via txt_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRealMorrison** I'll bring the drinks ;)  
_1:59 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheShannonBrand** O.o... (going to Mattison's house)  
_1:60 PM March 13 via TwitLicker_

**TheShannonBrand** (faceplams) Stupid. Forgot this... (gets camera)  
_2:01 PM March 13 via TwitLicker_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Matty! Jeffy won't take me to the park! He's being mean to me again!  
_2:05 PM March 13 via web_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** Jeff, Adam, play nice.  
_2:06 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**HurricaneHelms** Yeah, papa Hardy's trying to get some.  
_2:08 March 13 via EchoFuck_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** Indeed I am ;) RT _at_**HurricaneHelms** Yeah, papa Hardy's trying to get some.  
_2:10 March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheRealMorrison** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Matty, lonely here in hottub.. all nice & wet  
_2:11 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**TheRealMorrison** Grrrr, dropped my phone in water. Glad it's waterproof.  
_2:13 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Addy, I said no.  
_2:14 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**JEFFHARDYBRAND **You're mean!  
_2:15 PM March 13 via web_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **AndYouAteMyLastSkittle!  
_2:16 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**JEFFHARDYBRAND **So? You liked it. You said I had Skittle breath and was yummy.  
_2:18 PM March 13 via web_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **Addy,Don'tMakeMeSpankYou.  
_2:20 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**TheRatedRBrand **& _at_**JEFFHARDYBRAND **Hell yes! Spank him!  
2:22 PM March 13 via txt

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheShannonBrand **Dammit,Shannon! GetOutOfMyBackyard  
WithThatFuckingCamera!  
_2:24 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheShannonBrand** (gulps and runs away)  
_2:25 PM March 13 via txt_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** (busy getting some)  
_2:25 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** Mor's amazing, guys. You should see how well he holds his breath.  
_2:30 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND **Impressive :P  
_2:31 PM March 13 via txt_

**IAmJericho** Fozzy Fozzy Fozzy Fozzy! Ooh, pic of me with James Hetfield! htp:(/twitpic/pie.76budda  
_2:34 PM March 13 via EchoFuck_

**TheRealMorrison** Shannon scares me. Seriously.  
_2:45 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**mikethemiz **_at_**TheRealMorrison** That's what u get for hanging out with Hardys  
_2:48 PM March 13 via UberTwatter_

**TheRealMorrison **_at_**mikethemiz** Bite me, Mizzie.  
_2:49 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**mikethemiz** _at_**TheRealMorrison **Been there, done that  
_2:51 PM March 13 via UberTwatter_

**TheRealMorrison** _at_**mikethemiz **Hey, I admit, I can't compare to Big Show. That's a whole lotta man for a whole lotta ego.  
_2:52 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**mikethemiz** _at_**TheRealMorrison **ur just jealous  
_2:53 PM March 13 via UberTwatter_

**TheRealMorrison **_at_**mikethemiz** And you're just husky.  
_2:55 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**TheRealMorrison** Gah! Stop texting and lemme enjoy the show!  
_2:56 PM March 13 via txt near one of Matt's hottubs_

**TheRealMorrison** Matty! Shannon's watching again!  
_2:57 PM March 13 via txt inside one of Matt's hottubs_

**MATTHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheShannonBrand** Damn it, Shan, go bother someone else! UR killing my mojo here.  
_2:59 PM March 13 via TweetDick_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** KillingHisMoJo  
WithJoMo  
_3:00 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**MATTHARDYBRAND** Ugh! Fine! I'll go mess w/ Addy.  
_3:01 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheRatedRBrand** I hear noises outside. I think Shannon's trying to get in a rape me.  
_3:06 PM March 13 via web_

**TheRatedRBrand** _at_**JEFFHARDYBRAND **Jeffy! Help me!  
_3:o7 PM March 13 via web_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** _at_**TheShannonBrand **Shanny,StopTryin'ToRapeAddy  
He'sMyAddy,NotYours!  
_3:09 PM March 13 via txt_

**TheShannonBrand** _at_**JEFFHARDYBRAND **Awe, but I promise I won't break him!  
_3:10 PM March 13 via txt _

**TheShannonBrand** Pretty blonde, pretty blonde.. (stalks)  
_3:12 PM March 13 via txt outside Jedam house's window_

**TheRatedRBrand** Jeffy! Matty! Help me! (scared, frightened & alone)  
_3:13 PM March 13 via web_

**JEFFHARDYBRAND** Ugh! Off2KillShanny&SaveAddy,BRB....  
_3:15 PM March 13 via txt_

**

* * *

I dunno if there'll be another chapter. This came out of the blue when it wasn't planned. Sumtimes I like to get into silly little moods and giggle about random shit for reasons only I understand. I apologize. No harm intended. And Mor and Addy were at Matt and Jeff's respective houses. All typos from 'tweets' were intentional. I faked the twitpic and the other links, XP. TheRatedRBrand was the only faked wrestler Twitter name to date, b/c Edge currently doesn't have a Twitter. The Matt Hardy 'new entry' was actually stole and altered from one of Matt's real tweets... sadly it wasn't anything of Addy in his underwear :(Also, my comp is still fucked up beyond belief and I'm working in a Safe Mode right now and I hate it.  
**


End file.
